Dodomekis
is a member of the Mavro organization. He is also an Eureka-compatible individual who possesses the Curare Beak. Personality Appearance Former Abilities Drug Excretion When used by Dodomekis, it injects various kind of drugs inside his body, that depending on how much the adapter decides to use can act as a poison or as a medicine.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 13 The applications of the Beak and its drugs can be directly on the user or in targets. The principle of the powers is based on three properties freely controlled by the user: The volume of the substance, thus having both medicinal and poisonous uses; the physical state of the substance; and the place where it is excreted from the user's body. * Nerve Drug: A light-colored substance that affects the nervous system of an individual. The substance can be applied in the user's body and them be excreted through his skin to affect targets just by coming in contact with them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 6 ::Paralyzing Poison: A certain volume of the drug is applied on the nerves of a human target, restraining the movements of that human. However, small actions like breathing and talking are maintained.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 5 ::Lethal Poison: A certain high volume of the drug is applied on the nerves of a person that stops completely its nervous system, killing it and freezing it in a certain position. According to Dodomekis, the victim suffers an agonizing painful death after receiving this poison. ::Strengthening Medicine: A certain small volume of the drug is applied on the nerves of the user to control them and strengthen his body.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 12 * Infectious Poison: A dark-colored substance that affects the skin and the movements of a certain target. So far, this drug has been only seen used as a poison, as when its liquid state hits a person, its skin gets infected by it and the person loses control of its movements. In vapor state, it simply makes the target faint.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 16 * Drug Breath: The user controls the substance to concentrate inside his mouth in the vapor state, subsequently releasing it near the target so it breathes the toxic gas.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 14 * Drug Bath: The user excretes the substance through his hands and throws the substance at the target.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 15 Dodomekis'_eyes.png|Dodomekis' eyes when using the Beak. Paralyzing_Poison.png|The effects of the Paralyzing Poison in Chitose. Lifeless_witch.png|The effects of the Lethal Poison in the Witch. Infectious Drug.png|The effects of the Infectious Poison in Haiji. Strengthening_Medicine.png|Dodomekis uses the Strengthening Medicine in himself. Drug Breath.png|Dodomekis' Drug Breath. Drug Chop.png|Dodomekis' drug-enhanced attack. Drug Bath.png|Dodomekis' Drug Bath. Enhanced Durability Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Strength Former Equipment Curare Beak As a Eureka-compatible individual, Dodomekis possesses one of the Eureka that exist in the world. The particular Eureka is called Curare Beak which enables him to excrete various kind of drugs throughout his body. The said Eureka takes form of an ordinary bird beak with a peculiar symbol at the upper surface of it. The symbol is in a form of a hollow circle with five wavy lines surrounding it, making it looks like a "Sun". Furthermore, the said beak is also attached into a string of considerable length. The string itself has a few knots which being tied along it periodically after a certain length. History Dodomekis went to the Quercy province, France, in order to eliminate Niels' Grandmother, an Eureka-compatible person, because of her powers and Dodomekis' own caprices. After this, he decided to eliminate the people from the nearby town as well, however, the woman, in her last moments, used her Eureka to create an enormous labyrinth to imprison Dodomekis.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-7 Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc Dodomekis who has been wandering around the Mist Labyrinth trying to find his way out, returns to the witch's chamber. Inside, seeing four people gathering around the witch, he decides to greet one of the lady. Haiji, in the presence of a stranger, quickly asks for Dodomekis' identity in which he rudely brushes off as he despise talking to other men.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-3 As Chitose Toriiooji asks him about the Witch's death, Dodomekis slowly picking up his coat from the ground. The moment he wears his black coat, the White Joker members quickly realize that he is from Mavro where he also confesses that he was the one who killed the "Old Hag". He then reveals all of his actions including the murder of Niels' Grandmother to take the Eureka which she possessed and his intention on assaulting the nearby town. Hearing that, Chitose tries to retaliate but she was suddenly immobilized. Dodomekis reveals that he has paralyzed her while showing his Eureka, the Curare Beak, which enables him to excrete particular substances from his body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 3-7 Later in the conversation, Dodomekis starts fidgeting as the group keeps talking about the Witch. In retaliation, he threatens that he will take both Haiji's and Vivienne Blanchard's Eureka while also intending to bring the girls with him for his maids collection. Seeing that Vivi is unfazed by his threats, he quickly sends her flying after using Strengthening Medicine in his right hand while calling her not charming and "ugly". Dodomekis doesn't have a moment to rest as Haiji quickly uses Gravity Push on him which he easily withstands. However, as he regains his ground, Vivi suddenly ambushes him and unleashing Crescent Cutlass which he also able to avoid by a hair's breadth. Countering their attacks, Dodomekis unleash a poisonous Drug Breath against Vivi and throwing a harmful Drug Bath full of poison as Haiji trying to save her. Seeing the two Eureka users on the ground, Dodomekis casually as he whistles, declares his victory.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 8-17 However, unexpectedly Haiji also declares that there's still another person who is able to go against him. Hearing this makes Dodomekis turns his attention towards Niels. As he sees him, he starts fidgeting as he wonders if Haiji is trying to make fun of him. Filled with anger, he threatens Chitose Toriiooji by reconfirming his intention on adding her into his collection which quickly shrouds her in fear. After that, he proceeds on taunting Niels by saying that he will let Niels landing a punch on his face. Unfortunately, as Niels is shaking in fear, Dodomekis kicks him to the ground while mocking him for his weakness.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-4 Suddenly, the Witch makes her appearance which confused Dodomekis. It is because he is confident that he had killed her as the Witch's dead body is right next to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 5 Seeing Niels' grandmother futile effort on a weak person such as Niels, makes Dodomekis filled with anger where he goes as far as deeply insults her. He then can be seen being sent flying by the creature Niels created by activating the Eureka he inherited from his grandmother. However, Dodomekis quickly regains his ground and proceed on attacking Niels' Mist Minotaur after using Strengthening Medicine on his right arm. Unfortunately, as it was made from mist neither his poison or physical attacks will work. This fact leads Dodomekis to shift his target to Niels and tries to directly attack him. His action is once again rendered useless as Haiji who has forcibly moves his body with gravity, stop him with Gravity Push attack.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-14 As he is surprised with Haiji's sudden mobility, he can be seen standing up while injecting Strengthening Medicine to both of his arm.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 15-16 However, as they prepare for their fight, Dodomekis claims that he has been getting an uneasy feeling whenever he sees Haiji's face. Ignoring his consciousness, he initiate the fight by sending two massive Drug Bath towards them. As Haiji and Niels manage to dodge it, Dodomekis can be seen easily manage to stop the blow from Niels' Mist Minotaur in which he quickly sends another Drug Bath to his targets. The moment Haiji and Niels avoid it, Dodomekis can be seen taking them by surprise as he already standing in front of them, whistling, ready to send powerful drug-enhanced blows to them. Unfortunately, he was suddenly rendered immobilize and unable to connect his blows. He then realize that Vivienne Blanchard was the reason to his sudden immobility. As Vivienne explains her Metallic Poison trick, Dodomekis can be seen quickly counters her so-called allergen by excreting his own drug. However, to his own lack of attention, Haiji and Niels have already manage to combine their Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-6 As they combined the two powers of the Newtonian Apple and Niels' Eureka, mist start to surround them. Seeing their futile effort, Dodomekis suspects they are trying to runaway by hiding in the mist. Haiji quickly counter his argument by revealing that they are actually trying to confine him when the mist suddenly turn into a dome of water. Once again Dodomekis starting mocking their combined Aqua Cage when he is taken by surprise when a beam of water suddenly run passes him, tearing the ground and a part of his coat. Realizing the Water Cutter attack, he can be seen already surrounded by multiple water coils ready to fire the same move. As Haiji and Niels activate their Cage Violate, Dodomekis can be seen screaming in anger as he is unable to dodge the attack.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 7-11 Fortunately, he was saved by another Mavro member who makes his sudden appearance. As Dodomekis still confused of his unexpected survival, he then finally able to resolve his previous uneasiness towards Haiji. He realize that the source of it is because Haiji bares a strong resemblance to the man who saves him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 13-14 Quotes *(To Haiji) ''"I ain’t talkin’ to no guys!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 3 *(To himself about Niels' Grandmother) ''"How could this old hag dare to do something like this...!! Trash... should just drop dead obidiently...!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 9 References Navigation Category:Deceased